1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solid state light emitting devices and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs have been widely used to provide illumination. Typically, an LED may include an LED die, an electrode layer, and two gold wires. The LED die may include a light emitting surface. Two spaced terminals may be formed on the light emitting surface. The LED die may be electrically connected to the electrode layer through wire bonding, in which the two gold wires may be respectively soldered to the terminals and the electrode layer by solder. However, part of the light emitting surface of the LED die may be blocked by the solder and the gold wires, resulting in a decreased illumination efficiency of the LED.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED to overcome the described disadvantages.